


Foolish

by MaxTheWaxBoy



Category: Cancer Crew, IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ?? its just beer lmao, ALSO HEy FIRST FIC WOO, Confessions, Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Teen for cussing cuz you know these boys, all the fluff boys, also, it happens p quick, literally not a miligram of angst, maxian, oh and real quick, oh right, some gay pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheWaxBoy/pseuds/MaxTheWaxBoy
Summary: "Max had known Ian for a while, they were good friends, etcetera, etcetera. And Max knew about all the dumb gay jokes they made, he wasn’t mentally handicapped. But jokes aside, Max was pretty sure he was pretty gay for Ian."Max is gay and is heavily pining after Ian, who invites him to visit. A few days in, and Max says something that's been on his mind. Ian responds surprisingly well.





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first fic, im gonna die-  
> uh, basically its called Foolish cause i was listening to "Foolish" by Alpine, so i suggest listening to that to get the mood (??)  
> anyway, i hope its ok  
> (but really, my first fic and its fucking maxian, fisrt impressions are in the stormdrain with keem at this point)

Max had known Ian for a while, they were good friends, etcetera, etcetera. And Max knew about all the dumb gay jokes they made, he wasn’t mentally handicapped. But jokes aside, Max was pretty sure he was pretty gay for Ian

He was open to the idea, no matter how foreign it was, it was only slightly nerve wracking. 

But if he was real, Max could get over that fear for the way Ian would push his hair back, or laugh, or smile in general. Or how when he was tired, and had just woken up, his hair would stand on end and his shirts would ride up slightly and he would just laugh with Max while they made coffee. Or even the way Ian’s eyes shined when he thought of a good idea and the way he would very excitedly tell Max about it and circle around to direct Max’s hands to the proper angle for the shot. 

He was just so dorky when he was really himself and Max was very foolishly—and very quickly—falling for Ian. 

And now the twig was inviting him to California for a week and a half for their annual collab things, and Hell if Max was going to say no, gay pining or not. 

“Really, its amazing here right now,” Ian explained over the phone, and Max could practically hear the shimmer in his eyes. “We’re finally not on fire,” Ian added and they both laughed, because yeah California was kind of dying, right?

“Alright, alright, I’ve been persuaded, now let me go pack cunt, my flight is tomorrow night,” Max added and he heard Ian chuckle.

“Ok, see you in a few days, Maxine.”

“Yeah whatever Eel.”

And with that they hung up, and Max got straight to packing even though his flight wasn’t for a good 36 hours. Being hype to see your best friend makes a man productive.

.

A day later and he’s on the phone with Ian again as he heads to the airport.

“Yeah no, they looked so weird they almost looked fake, it was like Halloween in July,” Max continued, pausing, “ok it wasn’t July, but its Australia, it’s always July.”

They both laughed, as the cab pulled up to the airport.

“Oh hey, sorry Ian, I have to go, ya know, get on my plane now,” Max explained jokingly as he climbed out of the car with his luggage.

Ian snorted and Max smiled like some dumb teenager. God, how was Max gonna handle Ian in person? He’ll probably just die.

“Yeah ok, see you in like a day, you know my address,” Ian explained as Max walked into the crowded airport, saying goodbye and hanging up.

He was going to die. God, crushes were made by Satan.

.

When Max finally stepped off of the damn plane, he expected to go through baggage claim and find a cab by himself, but he was surprised to see Ian quickly stand up when the crowd thinned and walk over to the shorter, phone in one hand. 

“Max, hey ya cunt!” Ian greeted and pulled Max into a short hug.

Max laughed, smiling at Ian, “Hey fukin’ twig, thought you said I’d meet you at your house?”

“Well yeah, but,” Ian waved his hand vaguely, “anyway, let’s go get your shit, I’m so tired.”

Max followed Ian through the crowd near the gate, “Why didn’t you stay home then, get some rest for once in your life, I could’ve made it there just fine.”

It was unnecessary grumbling, but Ian seemed ok with Max being a bit grumpy, and turned to give a tired smile when they reached the baggage claim, “Because I wouldn’t want one of these cabs treating my favorite Aussie wrong, now would I?”

Max stopped dead in his tracks even though he wasn’t exactly moving and lit up, face and ears tinting red, and he prayed to God Ian didn’t notice as he punched the taller in the arm. “Yeah, right,” Max grumbled as the bags finally began to come around.

Ian snorted and when Max’s bag came around he grabbed it for him, recognizing it as the same one he brought every time, quickly directing them out of the crowd an towards the parking lot. Max finally got a good look at the man as he recalled where he had parked.

Ian had come in what he usually wore in fall, jeans, t-shirt with some obscure print on it, this one dark grey, the print covered by the black hoodie Ian was wearing, which looked amazing on him. It fit his torso just right and showed off his long arms, the hood circling his shoulders just—

“Yo, this isn’t a fashion show, admire my terrible clothing sense later,” Ian joked to snap Max out of staring, laughing as Max glared weakly at him, finally following him to his car. If Max wasn’t mistaken—which, PSA, he probably was—Ian’s face was dusted pink as the started walking. 

Max smiled again, because yeah, just maybe Ian was on board with this too.

.

As soon as they had gotten back to Ian’s house, they had both promptly passed out at around 8 PM, and slept like logs until noon the next day. 

Max was the first up, surprisingly, and decided to make Ian some coffee because Hell knows Ian isn’t a morning person for the first few minutes of conciseness. After those few minutes though, Ian is really a huge softie, and then after that he switches to semi-productive mode, usually the first completely ready to go.

About 10 minutes after Max made his way into the kitchen and made coffee for the two of them, Ian made his way to join him, t-shirt doing that exact thing where it rides up his side slightly, sweat-pants thrown on. 

“Morning Edups,” Max greets, sipping his coffee as he hands Ian the cup he had made for him.

Ian stares at it for a second before giving a smile that probably made Max sway before gently taking the cup.

Ian hums after taking a sip, stretching his back and wincing as it cracks, before smiling back over at Max, “Thanks princess.”

Max splutters at the name, face burning as he’s reaching for some pop-tarts on Ian’s counter, covering it quite poorly with a laugh.

“Ha, ha, yeah those videos were forever ago,” Max retorts, biting into the pop-tarts to hide his dumb-fuckin-gay smile. He quite likes the name, but that’s a thought he’ll take to his ever awaited death, thank you. 

Ian snorts as he goes to sit on his couch, apparently already waking up. Max joins him, huffing.

This was gonna be one hard week and a half.

.

Its been a few days, and they’ve filmed two collabs, one for each of their respective channels, and if Max was honest, they were funnier than a lot of their other collabs. Or maybe he was just having more fun, either made the experience way more enjoyable. 

Today, however, they agreed to just walk around a nearby mall, maybe go eat, and then probably go to a bar that night. It was a solid plan, that is, if you’re not very quickly realizing you are madly in love with you dumb friend and all his dorky quirks. Which is exactly what is happening to Max.

The mall was cool, but American fashion and clothing prices were fucking strange, like, why tear up a normal V-neck in a really weird way and then be like “Yeah, 100 bucks cunt.” 

And Max was telling Ian that, verbatim, and Ian was wheezing as they joked at the food court.

“America is fucking strange, and people call my country the upside down,” Max announced in his usual loud voice, getting a few looks as he and Ian laughed. 

So that was cool, it was all fine, and then the bar. 

It was a cozy place compared to the loud clubs they would visit, and then promptly leave, maybe vlogging a bit. The lighting was dimmed and Max was surprised to find out the bar was also a makeshift restaurant. 

“Oh, hey, wanna grab dinner while we’re here then?” Ian asked, looking over to the booths under the soft red and orange lights, a few families scattered around.

Max shrugged, already wanting a beer, or ten, because this lighting was doing things for Ian as it bounced off his dumb-pretty hair and deep green eyes. 

Ian smiled, and Max’s everything stuttered as he was dragged into a line to wait for a table.

The wait wasn’t that long, and the booth they got was pretty secluded compared to the rest of the place. Max liked it and also didn’t. 

Liked it because he could sit with Ian in a comfortable, public environment, and have an easy conversation. Didn’t like it because he was now stuck in a public environment with a very naturally stunning Ian and he had to try really hard not to stare.

But other than that, conversation was chill, both men sipping on some beer they had ordered as they waited for their food. 

While eating it was quiet, a lull falling over them as Max munched on his thoughts and some quite amazing steak. Then there was a few more beers and Max made the mistake of looking at Ian after making a good joke. 

He was hiding his mouth behind his wrist, holding a fork with a fry on it as he tried not to choke on his food, eyes scrunched up as he giggled. 

“H-hey Ian?” Max said without thinking, leaning forward onto the table, pretty buzzed.

Ian quieted his laughter, popping the fry into his mouth as he turned to Max, “Hm?”

“What woul- How would you react if I s-said that maybe I was kind of really gay,” Max asked, smiling nervously. 

Ian froze for a second, hands hovering as he went to get more food, before he coughed back to life and shoved some more fries into his mouth, mumbling, “Cool.”

Max unknowingly frowned, “What’s wrong?”

Ian coughed again, “Nothing, just unexpected, I also feel a bit guilty about all the dumb jokes we do, ya know?”

“Gosh you’re sweet n’ all, but if you haven’t noticed I make those jokes too,” Max giggled as Ian smiled sheepishly.

“Fair,” Ian mumbled, seemingly relaxed again. “So what was your sexual awakening?” Ian then joked, absently eating fries.

Max smiled, taking a big gulp of his beer and turning straight to Ian, “Your dumb-ass,” he said with as straight of a face as he could even though he kind of wanted to stab himself with his steak knife.

Ian froze, and then broke down giggling again, face tinting red, “Hey there, getting a bit too smooth.”

Max smiled and snorted, “Pretty gay, init?”

Ian sipped his own beer thoughtfully, before, “Yeah, but I mean, I’m into it.”

Max’s smile grew as he leaned closer to Ian on the table, wiggling his eyebrows, “Yeah?”

Ian laughed again, “Yeah,” and set down his fork, pulling Max into his side with one arm. 

“Oh my God, my boyfriend is an Eel with a smart-ass wit,” Max joked, leaning into Ian, “woe is me.”

“Mm, mine’s an Aussie princess with 0 common sense,” Ian hummed, sipping on his beer again, “lucky is me.”

Max smiled, wide. Well, the bar might have seemed bad at first, but it seemed pretty great now.

.

Max woke up the next morning in Ian’s slightly cramped bed, tucked against the taller’s chest, both still in last night’s clothes. 

Max almost backed away, afraid he had come in here drunk or something, before remembering last night, and pausing.

Ian hadn’t been grossed out or repulsed by the idea of Max being seriously gay for him. In fact, he had returned those-

_Ian liked him._

Max’s breath caught in his throat. 

Ian liked him, train-wreck personality and all. 

Max smiled, moving closer to Ian and he felt Ian’s arms hold him a bit tighter.

Ok, so maybe this would be an ok week after-all. More than ok at that, now that he knew he was staying with his boyfriend and not his awkward-really-gay crush.

Yeah, that was cool.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA THERES MY BLEH  
> summary, alpine rocks, im gay, and yes my name is actaully max, what irony  
> uh kudos and comments are cool, i like em, id ike some to begin with lmao  
> ok, im gonna go now


End file.
